The Carpathian Chronicles : From The Journal of Prince Erik
by ayliablackrose
Summary: Imagine if your life was destined to be immortal, living among the human society, wanting to be normal as everyone else. what will you choose, Being immortal or a mortal for life...
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry 1.

Prince Erik Garucino

The Era is 1815,

The war has just begun , my fathe Anton and my uncle Tobnias are at war just because he wants the rights of our home, which is legally ours , which my father inherited by my Great Great Grandfather King Jonas Garucino who passed the Royal Crown to my father to wear which my uncle didn't like

My Uncle held a strong grudge against my father swearing to him that some day he will get his crown and the castle that was rightfully his, even though he turned down the crown on my Great Great Grandfather's death bed,

Before the death of my Great Grandfather, my uncle Tobias never suspected anything between my Grandfather King Nicholas and my Father King Anton meeting with my Great Great Grandfather at his death bed, as he himself stated a will that the Royal crown is to be passed a generation ahead that revealed that I was to receive the Crown and the Castle at the age of twenty one as long as my father wore the crown during the war, my Uncle Tobias never suspected anything between my father and Great Grandfather and my Grandfather Nicholas as they skipped a generation in our family.

My mother Queen Sayadeena was given notice by my father, as he informed her of the news, she accepted my fate, and accepted the fact that my father wearing the crown and pretending to play king . since I was the true king of the lands,

I was to rule the world with my love Isabella, the daughter of King Deigo and Queen Isabella Santana. They rule the lands within the South Kingdom of Santana Castle.

Isabella's older brother Carlos accepted our relationship due to the fact that me and Isabella were close friends, but became closer and more than friends thru out the years. With those years passed we grew close for our family to notice about our relationship . It literally changed, we changed , my possessiveness changed towards Isabella , our love grew stronger and stronger each day as it bloomed into something more.

Now with the years gone by we were officially engaged, now our families ..are now preparing a Masquerade Dance just to announce our engagement….oyi vey this will be the night to remember...

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[End Time][Start Time]

0

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

0

"Good"

0

"Good"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[End Time][Start Time]

Today()

"Good"

1

0

0

No

[End Time][Start Time]

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[Subtotal]+[Tax]

0

0

No

[End Date][Start Date]

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

0

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

=Today()

[Delivery Date]=Today()

No

"Not Started"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Full-time"

[Unit Price]*[Quantity]*(1-[Discount])

0

0

0

"None"

=Today()

0

0

0

[End Time][Start Time]

[End Date]=[Start Date]

"Not Submitted"

=Today()

No

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[Subtotal]+[Tax]+[Shipping]

0

0

0

[Original Contract Sum]+[Change Orders]

[Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period]

([Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period])*0.05

([Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period])-(([Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period])*0.05)+[Tax]

(([Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period])-(([Completed Previously]+[Completed This Period])*0.05)+[Tax])-[Previous Payments]

0

0

0

0

0

0

Today()

"1 - New"

"1 - Critical"

=Today()

Make sure the Status and Resolution fields are in sync

[Status]="3 - Resolved"

[Resolution] Is Null

If the Status is Resolved but the Resolution is not specified, raise an error to prevent the data from being saved

You must select a resolution.

[Status]="4 - Closed"

[Resolution] Is Null

If the Status is Closed but the Resolution is not specified, raise an error to prevent the data from being saved

An issue must be resolved before it can be closed.

[Resolution] Is Not Null

If the Status is not Resolved and not Closed but a Resolution is specified, clear the resolution

Resolution

Null

Make sure the Status and Resolution fields are in sync

[Status]="3 - Resolved"

[Resolution] Is Null

If the Status is Resolved but the Resolution is not specified, raise an error to prevent the data from being saved

You must select a resolution.

[Status]="4 - Closed"

[Resolution] Is Null

If the Status is Closed but the Resolution is not specified, raise an error to prevent the data from being saved

An issue must be resolved before it can be closed.

[Resolution] Is Not Null

If the Status is not Resolved and not Closed but a Resolution is specified, clear the resolution

Resolution

Null

0

"Good"

0

0

0

IIf([Returned Date] Is Null,"Checked Out","Returned")

Today()

IIf([Returned Date] Is Null,"Checked Out","Returned")

Today()

IIf([Returned Date] Is Null,"Loaned","Returned")

Today()

[End Time][Start Time]

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

0

0

No

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[Unit Price]*[Quantity]*(1-[Discount])

0

0

0

"None"

IIf([Status]="Completed",No,Yes)

=Today()

0

0

0

"New"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

1

No

0

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

"Open"

0

0

No

0

0

0

0

IIf([Status] In ("Completed","Deferred"),No,Yes)

[End Date]=[Start Date]

"2 - Medium"

"Not Started"

Now()

Not Update([Changed Date])

Changed Date

Now()

0

0

0

=Today()

0

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

[Quantity]*[Unit Price]

0

0

[Unit Price]*[Quantity]*(1-[Discount])

0

0

0

"None"

IIf([Status]="Completed",No,Yes)

=Today()

0

0

0

"New"

Concat([Budget Year]," - ",[Budget Quarter])

DateDiff(MONTH,[Start Date],[End Date])*[Rental Rate]

[End Date]=[Start Date]

0

2

0

[End Time][Start Time]

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

0

No

[End Time][Start Time]

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

"On Track"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

IIf([Status] In ("Completed","Deferred"),No,Yes)

[Percent Complete] Between 0 And 1

"2 - Medium"

0

"Not Started"

This data macro makes sure the Status is set correctly if the Percent Complete is updated or it makes sure the Percent Complete is set correctly if the Status is updated.

Percent Complete: 0=0%, 1=100%

[Percent Complete]=0

Percent Complete is default - check Status

[Status]="Completed"

If Status is changed to Completed set Percent Complete to 100%

Percent Complete

1

[Percent Complete]=1

If Percent Complete is 100% set Status to Completed

[Status]

"Completed"

[Status]="Completed" Or [Status]="Not Started"

If Percent Complete is between 0% and 100% and the Status is either Completed or Not Started, set Status to In Progress

Status

"In Progress"

This data macro makes sure the Status is set correctly if the Percent Complete is updated or it makes sure the Percent Complete is set correctly if the Status is updated.

Percent Complete: 0=0%, 1=100%

Update([Percent Complete])

[Percent Complete]=1

If Percent Complete is changed to 100% and Status is not set to Completed, set Status to Completed

[Status]"Completed"

Status

"Completed"

[Percent Complete]=0

If Percent Complete is changed to 0% and Status is Completed, set Status to Not Started

[Status]="Completed"

Status

"Not Started"

[Status]="Completed" Or [Status]="Not Started"

If Percent Complete is between 0% and 100% and the Status is either Completed or Not Started, set Status to In Progress

Status

"In Progress"

Update([Status])

[Status]="Completed"

If Status is changed to Completed and Percent Complete is not 100%, set Percent Complete to 100%

[Percent Complete]1

Percent Complete

1

[Status]="Not Started"

If Status is changed to Not Started and Percent Complete is not 0%, set Percent Complete to 0%

[Percent Complete]0

Percent Complete

0

[Percent Complete]=1

If Status is changed to something other than Completed and the Percent Complete is 100%, set Percent Complete to 0%

Percent Complete

0

IIf([Status] In ("Completed","Deferred"),No,Yes)

[Percent Complete] Between 0 And 1

"2 - Medium"

0

"Not Started"

This data macro makes sure the Status is set correctly if the Percent Complete is updated or it makes sure the Percent Complete is set correctly if the Status is updated.

Percent Complete: 0=0%, 1=100%

Update([Percent Complete])

[Percent Complete]=1

If Percent Complete is changed to 100% and Status is not set to Completed, set Status to Completed

[Status]"Completed"

Status

"Completed"

[Percent Complete]=0

If Percent Complete is changed to 0% and Status is Completed, set Status to Not Started

[Status]="Completed"

Status

"Not Started"

[Status]="Completed" Or [Status]="Not Started"

If Percent Complete is between 0% and 100% and the Status is either Completed or Not Started, set Status to In Progress

Status

"In Progress"

Update([Status])

[Status]="Completed"

If Status is changed to Completed and Percent Complete is not 100%, set Percent Complete to 100%

[Percent Complete]1

Percent Complete

1

[Status]="Not Started"

If Status is changed to Not Started and Percent Complete is not 0%, set Percent Complete to 0%

[Percent Complete]0

Percent Complete

0

[Percent Complete]=1

If Status is changed to something other than Completed and the Percent Complete is 100%, set Percent Complete to 0%

Percent Complete

0

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

0

=Today()

[Sunday]+[Monday]+[Tuesday]+[Wednesday]+[Thursday]+[Friday]+[Saturday]

([Sunday]+[Monday]+[Tuesday]+[Wednesday]+[Thursday]+[Friday]+[Saturday])*[Pay Rate]

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

DateDiff(DAY,[Start Date],[End Date])

[End Date]=[Start Date]

"Pleasure"

Coalesce([First Name]+" "+[Last Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([Last Name]+" "+[First Name],[Last Name],[First Name],[Email],[Company])

Coalesce([First Name],[Last Name],[Email],[Company]) Is Not Null

"Business"

Today()

"Best Way"

0

0

0


	2. Chapter 2

The Carpathian Chronicles

The Attack Of Clydronia Castle

Epilouge

I wandered thru the castle as I searched fro M'love Isabella we were playing marco polo, I smiled as i walked hru the corridors of the castle which ws a huge maze on the lowerlevel where the secret passages lead out to the botanical gardens i had made for m'love, i searched and searched for Isabella,and sighed , i slowly glanced around as i quickly gave up, she hated that , me giving up so quickly she always knew that i would give up searching for her, ther I now leaned back against the wall, and thought about what she told me a few nights ago.

She told me that she had some good news to tell me and i had to wait til tonight for that surprise. I closed my eyes for a few and took a deep breaths i felt someone walk pass by me,

I quickly opened my eyes hoping it would be Isabella but I was wrong, i was so wrong .i moved up from the wall as i made my way to the north hall, as i entered the dark halls i was suddenly attacked from behind my attacker was very strong which he made me feel like i was the weak one, of course i was I was only twenty who was struggling with my attacker.

As soon as he released me i quickly turned seeing my attacker, he was taller than i was, his eyes were fire red, he was big muscled, he growled at me as he pushed me against the wall, and pinned me against it as he moved my head aside, I gasped and cried out

" No please, don't" I actually pleaded with my attacker, I knew what he was planning to do, I didn't want to become like my father, I was only twenty of age, I was barely becoming a man, that my father wanted me to be, i continued struggling with my attacker as he growled at me in my face my back hit the wall as he pushed me, i watched his move a he moved my head aside once more as he tried to cover my eyes, but he didnt get to as he felt the pinches of punctures beside my neck the penetration of his fangs ruptured my viens as he drank my blood as my lip parted a bit.

I tried to capture my breath instead i felt a sweet taste no entering my mouth as i gagged, my eyes widen

"Oh no!" I thought, it was my attackers blood, his sweet nector was now flowing into my mouth rapidly, my throat i felt my throat burning , he was turning me into a immortal. something i didnt want to be,now i had no choice, i tried to scream as my arms flew upon their own attacking the assailants arms, now scratching him

the sweet nector flowed thru me, rapidl as i felt my tears trickling down my face, i tried to scream, the agony, the nector was taking a toll on me, i couldnt take it, as my arms flew upon their own now attacking the assailant once again, he quickly let me go as i fell upon the cold grounds as my body jerkedas if i was having a seizure

the blood flowed thru my entire body as the sweet nector took its full force of changing me the fire was erupted i felt the puncture wounds close on their own my body was on fire as i screamed in pain,while my body jolted up with extcrutating pain the flow of the blood circulated in my body as as the changes began to take affect on me,

that night I became apart of the night, I became the Creature of the Night,

That's the night that i knew my uncle Tobias was up to no good, before we aparaited from the castle, I heared screaming and yelling, that's the night they attacked the Castle Clydronia Castle ..


End file.
